Night Fright Out of Sight
by shika-kunfan001
Summary: It's halloween and the gang decided to go trick or treating. What happens when Sonic decides to take a visit to a certain Ultimate life form's house? Read to find out. -Title sucks. It rhymes though-
1. Chapter 1

Night Fright out of Sight

**{ Okay! You guys deserve this for waiting so long for my updates. I got an inspiration when I checked my phone and it said that Sisterpups had a new story up. As quickly as I could, I went to go read it. First chapter: perfecto! So now I decided to make my own because… it seemed fun! SO, here I go!}**

_The characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to Sega and not me. Darn… _

Cream and Charmy stared at the television, watching a random cartoon that Vanilla put on for them.

"Bow Wow Busby! Busby goes trick or treating," the television showed a little Labrador puppy with a white blanket over him walking down a street. He met up with his friends and started to trick or treat.

"The kids sure look happy," Vector said as he sipped his coffee. He was sitting next to Vanilla in the kitchen, looking at the kids as they laughed and clapped.

"Yes, and they will only become happier when they go trick or treating with their friends later," Vanilla smiled as she sipped her own coffee.

"My dear. Charmy. You should go and put on your costumes. I'll be there in a while to help, okay?" Vanilla called after them since when they heard costumes they ran up the stairs.

"Hooray! We are going to go trick or treat!" Charmy cheered out as he got to Cream's room and got his backpack where his costume was in.

"We are going to get so much candy," Cream added as she went to her closet and reached for her costume. When she finally had it in her hand, she turned and stared at Charmy.

"Why are you staring at me?" The little bee asked, confused at the situation.

"I'm going to change," she told him, Charmy just kept staring at her.

"I think you should go to my room and change there, my dear. Ladies need a little privacy when they change," Vanilla said as she entered the little bunny's room, followed my Cheese. When Charmy heard that, he finally noticed what was happening. He reached for his backpack and ran to the room across from them. Vanilla closed the door behind her and sat on her daughter's bed.

"Now, why don't we put on that pretty little dress of yours?" Vanilla smiled at her daughter, which ran up to her giving her the dress. Vanilla started to unzip the dress as Cream started to undress. Cheese flies up and holds a sign that covered the view of the two rabbits. The sign simply says, "Ladies need some privacy." After some few minutes, Cheese flies out and the two rabbits are shown again. Cream is twirling around showing off her dress. She went to go see herself in her full view mirror. The dress was light blue with many sparkles that reached down to her little knees, her feet were covered by light blue flats that had a light blue bow on the back, her head was covered by a little silver tiara that had sapphire gemstones.

"You look so wonderful darling," Vanilla smiled at her daughter as she kept twirling around.

"It's so pretty mother. It looked prettier than when we bought it," Cream twirled around, now holding onto Cheese's little hands. As Cream stopped, due to dizziness, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Vanilla said knowing it was the other child. Dramatically, the door swung open and there stood the little bee with his costume. Charmy was in a prince costume that was a royal looking jacket that had gold medals on top of the navy blue fabric, a red sash going across his chest, the jeans were the same color without the medals, his feet were covered by black shoes, and wore a small silver crown.

"Oh how dashing is the prince," Vanilla cheered, happy to see Charmy dressed like this. Feeling all mighty, Charmy grinned as he posed.

"Well look at you, little buddy." Vector stepped in and saw the little boy and then the little girl. "Oh and the little princess. Aren't you just a doll?"

"Thank you, Mister Vector," Cream curtsy at the complement and Charmy walked right next to her.

"Oh I just need a picture," Vanilla pulled out her camera and took constant pictures of the both. As the mountain of pictures was being taken, the doorbell rang. Charmy flew out as fast as he can, to escape the picture taking maniac and to see if who was at the door.

"Hiya Amy!" Charmy greeted the pink hedgehog as he opened the door.

"Hi Charmy," Amy replied. She was wearing a big black wig that reached practically to the ceiling; her dress was grey and long that her feet didn't even show, she also had dirty white gloves that reached her elbow. Her make-up was dark grey and glittered in the light.

"Amy!" Cream said as she ran down the stairs to hug her friend.

"Cream! You look so beautiful," Amy said as she hugged Cream. "And you look so handsome." Amy looked over at Charmy, which shuffled his feet from being a bit bashful.

"Hello Amy," Vanilla said as she was followed by the crocodile.

"Hello Ms. Vanilla, Vector." Amy nodded toward them, which Vector nodded back and a smile from Vanilla.

"I'll be taking them now," Amy said, gesturing the kids to go outside. The kids looked back, with jack-o-lanter baskets with them, and waved before they ran outside.

"Be safe children!" Vanilla warned the children. Amy waved goodbye and closed the door behind her.

"Amy, Amy! When are we going to get lots of treats?" Charmy flew around the pink hedgehog which was able to grab him and put him down.

"When we find Sonic and the others," Amy said as she checked her phone. No texts.

"Amy, isn't that Mr. Sonic?" Cream pointed at someone with his back turned to them.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled out, making the person turn. The blue hedgehog was wearing a tattered, dirty jacket with tattered shoes. His hair was messed up and even his gloves had holes in them.

"Yo Ames!" Sonic ran over to them being followed, slowly compared to him, by Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge. "Well aren't you such a pretty little princess and prince." Cream smiled at him as Charmy looked down again.

"Amy! I told you to wait for me!" Rouge scolded Amy. Rouge was wearing a teeny, tiny, white nurse outfit with white high heeled boots and a little nurse hat.

"You were taking too long," Amy told her as she placed her hand on her hip, getting the same response from the bat.

"What are you supposed to be Mister Sonic?" Cream asked, staring up at the blue hedgehog.

"Well, I'm a zombie of course," Sonic winked at her, as she giggled.

"I still think it's pretty ironic," Tails told Sonic, being the fastest thing in Mobious and yet he picked to be the slowest monster ever. Tails was wearing a black cloak, a black top hat, and green make-up on his face.

"At least I know what I am. What are you again?" Sonic asked his buddy, as everybody nodded.

"I told you already, I'm Mr. Hyde!" Tails told them, irritated by their stupidity, though he didn't tell them that.

"Who?" Knuckles asked again. He was wearing a blanket over his body, with holes for his eyes. Whenever he talked, the blanket would also move.

"We might not know who he is, but at least he was more creative than you, Knucklehead," Rouge told Knuckles, which growled from under the blanket.

"You know what? Let's go get some candy!" Sonic said as he jumped up, excited for some treats. They all started to walk around, going house to house, getting some yummy treats.

"Thank you!" The whole gang said as they walked away from a house.

"You got a lot of candy," Charmy said as he hovered over Rouge. She looked at him and winked as she reached into her candy bag for a Snickers bar candy she saw dropping in earlier.

"Of course she did. That guy couldn't stop looking at her," Knuckles grumbled, looking at his bag which was the emptiest.

"Awww…Was Knuckies jealous?" Rouge nugged the blanket. He turned his head, looking away and growled some.

"Let's go to that house," Sonic pointed to a dark, spooky looking house. The light flickered and it had a very creepy aura to it.

"Um…Are you sure Sonic?" Amy said as she held onto him, whom Cream was holding onto, which Charmy was holding onto her as well.

"Yeah! Just relax. You're gonna like it," Sonic reassured her. As they all walked over to the door step, Rouge hold onto Knuckles, which let her because he was scared as well. Sonic knocked on the door and just smiled.

"Trick or Treat!" Sonic yelled, the others waited in anticipation.

"I already told you kids, I don't have any candy!" an ebony hedgehog said, irritated, as he opened the door. "Oh, it's you..." He said with _so_ much enthusiasm.

"Hey! You seem to not be doing anything. So…Why don't you go trick or treating with us?" Sonic asked him, some of the others nodded.

"Hn," Shadow responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on, Shadow. Unless you're too chicken to come with us," the terrible looking ghost mocked. Shadow glared at the ghost, making him step back.

"Too scared? You have to be kidding me? If you guys want to get spooked out of your wits, why don't we all go to Linda Vista Hospital?" Shadow smirked at his comment, seeing how most of the 'weaklings' stiffened up.

"L-linda V-vista? Isn't that the abandoned hospital all the way on the outskirts of town?" Tails said, holding onto his candy bag tightly.

"The one that is said to be haunted with gang members' ghosts?" Knuckles the ghost added. Shadow smirked, as he closed his eyes, and nodded to their questions.

"I'm up for the challenge. How about you guys?" Sonic said, giving his friends the thumbs up. Everyone, other than Shadow, looked at the cobalt hedgehog shocked with fear.

"Mister Sonic, isn't it scary to go in there?" Cream asked, holding onto Amy's hand tightly. She could feel Charmy holding on her tightly as well.

"Nah! Shadow is just trying to scare us. If you want, you can hold onto my hand all the way, okay?" Sonic said as he put his hand out for the little rabbit. Cream grabbed hold onto it, and Charmy stared at Sonic's other hand.

"You can hold my hand too, little buddy." Sonic told Charmy, who turned his head away because he's a big boy. Sonic shrugged, as Shadow turned to the others, smirking.

"So, how about you guys? You in?" No one responded, they just all looked at each other.

"I'm in!" Amy said as she grabbed hold onto Sonic's arm. He didn't mind this time, since he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, me too. If Amy can do it, I can too." Rouge stepped forward, hand on hip. Tails looked at Rouge, either because of her confidence or the short dress rising up.

"M-me too," Tails said, trying to look as strong as he can be. It stayed quiet for a while, Shadow turning to look at the pale looking ghost. When everybody noticed Shadow, they all turned to look at Knuckles.

"So?" Shadow asked, one more time. All you can see from the blanket was the echidna's eyes moving from one person to another.

"Oh come one, Knuckie. If you want, I'll hold your hand _all_ the way," Rouge flirted, fluttering her eyes a bit. Knuckles looked away and snickered at the comment.

"I'll go but without your help, Bat girl!" Knuckles growled back.

"It's settle then; we will all go to Linda Vista," Shadow smiled as he said this, turning off the light in his living room and closing the door behind him. Sonic was smiling, as Charmy, Cream and Amy hold onto each other closely. Tails hold onto his own hands, putting them near his own body. Rouge tried to be as calm as possible, but her big majestic eyes showed the opposite of calm. Knuckles closed his eyes and sighed, that was really all since the blanket covered the rest of his body. Shadow started to walk out to the street and everybody followed the dark hedgehog.

**{Okay! I was going to make this one big chapter, but this came out and it seemed pretty good to just make it into chapters. Linda Vista is actually a real abandoned, haunted hospital in my home town of East Los Angeles. Don't believe me? Youtube it! Google it! You'll be surprised. There was even an episode of **_**Ghost Adventures **_**(the show on the Travel Channel) on it. So yeah… Search it! If you don't want to then I'll put info on it, **_**IF**_** someone asks me. 'Cause if nobody asks me, then I'll think that you guys already searched for it, so there! Oh yeah, Bow Wow Bubsy is the Mobius version of Wow Wow Wubsy. So ha! I also noticed that I've been writing Mobius wrong. XD my bad! :P }**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Here is the second chapter! Woot! Yeah, I'm going to put all of the chapters up today, since Halloween will be in two days, and I just don't want to update this after that. Now let's go on with the show!}**

The whole Sonic gang walked in terror, other than Sonic and Shadow of course, as they reached to the hospital in the outskirts of the town.

"So, how do you know about this place, Shadster?" Sonic asked as he walked right behind him. Shadow growled as he looked back to the other hedgehog.

"Actually, I was watching the episode of Ghost Adventures: Linda Vista right before you guys showed up. And don't call me Shadster, or you will feel my ultimate power." _(A/N: Lol I had to. I was playing Zero Gravity before this, and I listened to everyone's phrases.)_

"Wait, you were watching the episode before us and you just decided to take us, after you seen all the things that happened in that episode?" Rouge said, flying next to the ebony hedgehog that nodded at her.

"You got to be kidding me!" the white bat blurted out, as she and Amy just stared at him. Everybody started to talk about other stuff, to try to take away the ghost out of their minds, but Sonic insisted on the topic.

"Hey, do you think I can outrun ghosts?" Sonic wondered out loud, staring at the night sky.

"Why would you want to know? If you aren't afraid, then you wouldn't have to run away." Shadow told him, thinking he got his arch-enemy.

"I just want to know, if I run through them, will they separate apart or something?" Sonic kept wondering.

"Well, you don't have to wonder anymore," Shadow said. Sonic looked forward and he saw it: Linda Vista. The white spooky hospital, with many dark windows in which some were broken. There were lights on the floor, beaming onto the building, but there wasn't much lighting due to the building being so big. There were fencing all around the facility and in the front was a post for a guard to stay in. _(A/N: This is actually a close description and the guards' thing is true; they don't want anyone in there…though we all get in somehow.)_

"This way," Shadow said, his voice a little quieter.

"Mister Shadow, why are we going this way?" Cream asked, confused of the situation.

"Yeah. Why don't we go through the front?" Charmy was next to ask. Knuckles was about to ask as well, when the ebony hedgehog started to talk.

"Because we aren't allowed." Shadow simply responded.

"Wait, so are we trespassing?" Tails asked, this will be his first felony, if convicted.

"I don't mind," the expert of trespassing, Rouge, added. "It's not like we will get caught. We will just be sneaky and not get seen." Amy stared at her, while Sonic looked at Tails and shrugged. They followed Shadow, nervous of course, until they reached a wall of the hospital where one of the windows was broken in.

"Ladies first," Shadow said as he moved his arm towards the window, letting the girls to go in.

"Why do we have to go first?" Amy whispered-yelled at Shadow.

"Yeah, shouldn't the big strong men go first to help in the ladies?" Rouge added as she looked at the boys.

"Okay, okay. I'll go first ladies," Sonic said as he started to jump inside. _Thud._ The echo from Sonic's shoes was heard, quietly, in the room. He looked around and noticed one thing; it was the surgery room. He gulped some and gave a nervous smile.

"Yo, Sonic. Help me in," Rouge poked her head through the window. Sonic reached for Rouge's hand as she jumped in.

"You guys better not have seen something you shouldn't," Rouge warned the others on the other side of the window. Knuckles and Shadow looked away with a smirk, and Tails just blocked his eyes as she reached for the little ones.

"Come on, darlings. It'll be okay. Me and Sonic are inside to help you guys, okay?" Rouge reached in as Charmy walked forward, slowly, but he walked.

"Here you go," Rouge said as she put Charmy on the ground. Charmy was scared to look around, but did anyway due to curiosity. He saw a surgery table and random surgery tools on the ground and on tables; they were old and rusty. Charmy started to tremble and whimpered quietly. Sonic noticed the little bee, as Rouge reached for Cream, so he grabbed his hand though he jumped from the unexpected touch. Charmy looked up at him, terror in his eyes, and Sonic winked at him to calm him. Sonic felt another tiny hand reaching for him with his empty hand. When he looked down, Cream gave him a nervous smile. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails jumped into the room, leaving Amy last.

"Um…a little help?" Amy said in an irritated tone. Shadow lent a hand to Amy, since Sonic was busy with the kids. When Amy got inside, she walked next Shadow and hold onto his arm. Shadow looked next to him and rolled his eyes at the pink hedgehog.

"This sure looks spooky," Rouge commented as she looked at the surgery scissors on a table. Tails started to examine some of the tools and tried to determine how many years since these tools were used.

"Mister Sonic, It's really dark in here," Cream added, tightening her grip on his hand.

"It sure is, Cream. We should have thought ahead and brought a flashlight or something," Sonic scratched his neck. A fast click was heard and a beam of light roared straight. Everyone turned toward the direction of the sound and light to see what it was.

"Vector told me to be careful. He gave me this flashlight when he gave me my candy bag," Charmy explained as he holds onto a skeleton looking flashlight. Shadow started to walk forward, leaving Amy behind, and stopped next to Charmy.

"I will be taking that," he told the bee, which willingly gave him the flashlight.

"If you want to be safe, I highly ask you to be near me so you guys don't get in trouble," Shadow said he started to walk. Everyone followed him, closely, while looking all around them. They went out of the room and went into a hall. _(A/N: Starting here, I will be making up the rooms and hallways. They might exist in the real Linda Vista, they might not.) _

"The hallway is so long," Tails whispered. Even with that tiny whisper, Tails' voice was heard in an echo which made him shudder. Shadow moved the flashlight towards the hall; the light went on until it finally hit a wall. Sonic whistled, making another echo, making Tails shudder again.

"Please don't do that," Tails said to everyone just in case they also wanted to do it. Shadow smirked and decided to poke his head inside the room in front of him, without the light. After moving his head side to side, he then faced the light at the room. There was another surgery bed inside; it had blankets thrown all over the place and an opened window with the curtains flying everywhere.

"I guess this is the surgery floor," Rouge added, figuring out that the first and the second rooms they entered had surgery items.

"How odd," Amy said, thinking it was weird that the first floor was surgery. _Zroom. _Everyone's heads snapped toward the window.

"What was that?" Charmy asked first, before anyone else did. Shadow went toward the window and looked outside with the flashlight.

"I don't see anything," Shadow commented as he looked back at them.

"Gah!" a little yelp was heard.

"What is it, Knuckies?" Rouge asked as she jogged towards him. The ghost echidna was pointed towards the hallway, stepping backwards toward the gang,

"I just felt something go by behind me," Knuckles said as he frantically looked at everyone.

"Yo, Knux. Calm down, you're scaring the kids." Sonic added. Both Charmy and Cream were hiding behind the cobalt hedgehog, being joined by Tails.

"But I really felt something pass by," Knuckles said, still pointing at the hallway. Shadow started to walk towards the hallway and looked side by side.

"I don't see anything. Why don't we look around?" Shadow added, smirking at the group.

"Do we have to?" Charmy whined. Shadow stared at him, making the bee quiver.

"Shadster, don't scare the children," Sonic said as Shadow glared at him. They started to walk around again, passing by other rooms, being spooked by random breezes.

"Are you trembling, Knuckie?" Rouge asked the blanket covered echidna, peering into the holes for his eyes.

"Of c-course n-not, bat girl. Who do you think I am? Tails?" Knuckles lashed at the bat, which shrugged and kept walking beside him.

"I heard t-that!" Tails barked.

"Are those stairs?" Amy asked, squinting some at the distance in front of her.

"It sure looks like it," Sonic replied. When they got some few more yards closer, they saw the flight of stairs that lead to the second floor. They went up the stairs, jumping here and there when they heard a squeaky step. The second floor was almost the same as the first, but with more rooms with closed doors than open. Shadow and the gang walked silently through the hallway, opening random doors to see what there is inside.

"Oh, a kitty," Cream cheered, running into a room. She went towards the middle of the room and reached down to get a small, orange, stripped stuffed cat plushy that was on the floor.

"He's so cute," Cream said as she hugged the stuffed toy. Charmy looked inside, seeing the bunny happy as she can be.

"Whoa! A ball!" Charmy ran over all the way to the right wall, where a bouncy ball was laying still. Charmy grabbed it and started to bounce it up and down. Amy stepped inside and looked around. She noticed a curtain and pulled it away to see the other side.

"Hey, there are more toys over here," Amy told the others, making both Charmy and Cream turn and run towards the toys.

"I guess this is where they kept the kids," Tails added on, picking up a toy gun. Everyone was staring and picking up the toys, figuring out what they did or how old they might have been. Shadow, in the other hand, had his eyes closed with his arms crossed thinking this was childish.

"Um… I don't want to scare you guys but wasn't that doll laying on its side over there?" Rouge pointed at a doll that was on the right wall, then pointed at the left wall.

"Are you sure you didn't really see it, Rouge?" Sonic asked her.

"No, I swear I saw it with the rest of the toys," Rouge added on. Shadow now had his eyes open.

"Yeah. All the toys were on this area. All but the plushy and the ball," Tails added onto Rouge's comment.

"Talking about the ball, but that ball just moved…" Knuckles pointed at the ball that was now all over to the right wall again.

"Didn't I bring the ball with me over here?" Charmy asked himself, trying to remember if he did.

"Yeah you did Charmy," Cream added, remembering that he passed it to her when they were looking at the toys.

"Uhhh… guys…" Knuckles said, his finger trembling while pointing at the ball. The ball moved ever so slowly, yet it moved, side to side.

"I-i-it must b-be the w-wind," Rouge said, walking back to Knuckles, who was also walking back.

"The window is closed," Shadow pointed out, ever so calmly. Once he said that, the ball starting to move even more, towards the gang.

"Get away!" Amy said as she ran outside, followed by the two kids.

"Wait for me!" Charmy and Cream said as they flew out with Amy. They all decided to go out now, Tails closing the door behind him.

"Yo, Ames! Where did you go?" Sonic looked around for Amy but she wasn't around. Shadow, still holding the flashlight, flashed the light around but no pink hedgehog or flying bunnies or a bee.

_Who runs the world? Girls! Who runs the world? Girls!_

Rouge looked at her pocket, which was on her chest, and reached in. She took out her cell phone and answered it.

"H-hello?"

"You what?"

"Are the kids with you?"

"Um…okay"

"I guess you can go to the house or trick or treat some more so the kids can get it out of their little minds."

"Yeah, yeah. Be careful kay?"

"Me? Relax, I'm a bit tougher than I look."

"Hmmm… okay. Bye"

"Let me guess, Amy?" Shadow asked the bat, which nodded.

"Yup. She was too scared, so did the children, so they decided to leave," she explained.

"I guess we have to continue without them," Shadow smirked and started to walk the rest of the hallway. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other, as Sonic and Rouge followed Shadow.

**{Here's the end of the chapter. Hoped you liked it. Sorry for the many author notes, I kinda needed them… hmmm….what else will happen to the gang? Find out in the next chapter.}**


	3. Chapter 3

**{Here's chapter tres, peeps! So recap:**

"**Shhh… we can't be here"**

"**Oh look, toys"**

"**The ball is moving!"**

"**We aren't going to stay here!"**

"**Let's move on" **

**And there it is! So enjoy this chapter!}**

Shadster and the gang walked through the hall, more cautious of their surroundings. Rouge looked around, making sure they weren't being watched by the unknown.

"W-what's that?" Tails pointed at a shadow in front of them, some few yards away. Everyone stood on guard, Shadow taking his time moving the flashlight to the shadow because he just loved their expressions. When he finally lighted the shadow, they all saw that it was a broken down wheel chair.

"A wheel chair?" Knuckles said as he started to walk, slowly, toward the wheel chair.

"Be careful, Knuckie." Rouge warned him as he got even closer. Knuckles looked at it as the others walked towards him.

"Why is it just here?" Knuckles added as he poked the wheel chair repeatedly. Tails looked around, there were two rooms on both sides of the gang and they were the only ones open. He tried not to pay attention to it and averted his from the rooms.

"It sure is comfy," Knuckles said as he sat on it. Rouge and Tails looked at him uneasy, as Shadow just smirked at his stupidity.

"It looks like it can't even move." Knuckles tried moving the wheels but it didn't move much.

"I think it's just old. The breaks aren't even on," Tails said as he looked for the breaks; one wasn't even there and the other was broken and hanging from the hinges.

"At least we know that nothing can take you away while you're sitting there." Sonic smirked, crossing his arms.

"Too bad…" Shadow muttered under his breath. Ever so slowly, the wheel chair started to move, centimeter by centimeter.

"Umm… Knuckie? Is it me or did the wheel chair just move?" Rouge said, seeing that the sitting blanket ghost was closer to her now.

"You're imaginating things, Bat girl. And don't call me Knuckies!" Knuckles said as he placed his hands behind his head. Rouge placed her hand on her hip, glaring at the echidna. Suddenly, the wheel chair started to move a little faster; this was when Knuckles and the gang started to panic, other than Shadow of course.

"Whoa! Whatta hell!" Knuckles exclaimed. He was about to get off when the wheel chair speeded off at an incredible speed for that kind of vehicle.

"Knuckies!" Rouge flew behind the speeding wheel chair; Tails being scared stiff, Sonic confused as heck, and Shadow enjoying every moment of this. The wheel chair now was going down the stairs that they just came from. Rouge stopped at the stairs and looked back at the three boys.

"I'll see you guys later. Ima go and check on Knuckles. Text me when you guys get out!" Rouge said, squinting at them due to the darkness.

"H-help!" Knuckles' echo was heard vibrating through the building.

"Coming!" Rouge said as she flew down the stairway.

"Thank the lord…" Shadow said as he started to walk forward. Tails, still stiff from fear, just stared into the darkness.

"_Tails… Tails… Look over here," _a two gentle voices were heard. Tails just stiffened even more, his tails sticking up in the air from the fright.

"G-g-guys…? S-sonic? Sh-Sh-Shadow?" Tails called out, not wanting to turn around. When he didn't hear a response, he ever so slowly turned around with his eyes closed. Gulping before he opened his eyes, he thought of his airplanes to calm his nerves. He then decided to open his eyes, his right eye first and then the left eye. When he opened his eyes, he saw a light right ahead of him. He stared at it and tried not to be scared but it started to move closer and closer the more he looked at it.

"Ahhh! Don't hurt me!" Tails said as he put up his arms to protect himself, crouching down, making him look smaller.

"Yo Tails. Calm down lil' bro," Sonic flashed the light onto his adopted little buddy.

"S-Sonic?" Tails looked up, taking his arms away from him.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked, helping the monster doctor fox up. Sonic started to walk forward, flashlight in hand.

"Come on, Tails." Tails stared at his best friend, still pretty scared. He looked around, noticing the empty doors. He shivered some as he stared into the darkness.

"Hurry up!" Tails heard Shadow scream at him. He started to run up the hallway towards the next flight of stairs, looking at the open room one more time. When Tails reached the stairway, he was greeted by a smile and a scowl. The fox and two hedgehogs started to walk up the second flight of stairs.

**{Shadow: Did you call me Shadster?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Shadow: That's too bad…**

**Me: And why is that Ultimate Life Form sir?**

**Shadow: You will now have a taste of my ultimate power!**

**Me: That's a lie…**

**Shadow: And how is that a lie?**

**Me: Because… we need to… Find the computer room!**

**Yes, this chapter is pretty short but meh. And yes, I was probably on crack… I just want to keep this as chapters so it won't get confusing. Hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please review! ^w^}**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Hola! This is the fourth chapter! Woot, Woot! So hope you guys enjoy, because I ran out of ideas to say…**** FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!}**

Shadow was the first one to get to the top of the stairs. He looked around, making sure that there wasn't any danger like a guard or something. When he saw that the coast was clear, he walked into the hall being followed by the two best friends. Tails, still suspicious of his surroundings, looked around with his arms really close to his body. His best friend walked up to him and looked around as well. There were very few opened doors and many closed ones, dark as always and nevertheless with a dark aura to it.

"Let's try to open all of them and then just stand in the middle. Wouldn't it be fun to see what happens?" Sonic's idea scared Tails senseless. Shadow just smirked at him, giving him permission. Not hearing any protest from the poor frozen fox, Sonic ran at super high speed and opened every door in the hall. Shadow started to walk towards the middle of the hall, dragging Tails with him. When they got to the middle, Shadow turned off the flashlight, to encourage whatever was hiding in the shadows.

"I guess we just wait now 'till something happens," Sonic sat down staring right at the room in front of him. Shadow just stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed; if the so called ghosts would get him, then he will open his eyes. Tails was trembling, not knowing to stay up or to sit next to his cobalt friend.

Silence. The only thing heard in the hall was the heavy breathing of Tails, inching his way to get nearer to Sonic. They stood there for about 2 minutes before Sonic became impatient.

"Come on ghosts! What's taking you so long?" Sonic cried out, pouting at the room he was staring at. Shadow, annoyed by the faker's impatient behavior, started to growl some. Due to the two hedgehogs' behavior, Tails became even more scared, if possible, and started to look around more.

"Come on! Do something!" Sonic started to roll around on the floor, bored at the nothing that was happening.

"Shut it faker. They are only not coming because you annoy them so much." Shadow growled at him. Right after he said that, something walked across the room that Shadow was facing. Since he had his eyes closed, he only heard some very quiet footsteps; this made his ears twitch. Tails that was staring at the room all this time, jumped and fell on top of the laying Sonic.

"Whoa, buddy. You okay?" Sonic picked up the fox to look at him, which had tears forming in his eyes and was shaking nonstop.

"T-t-the r-r-r-r-room. S-s-s-s-s-som-m-m-m-mething i-i-i-i-i-is i-i-ii-i-" Tails was caught off from his babbling when Shadow hit him in the head.

"Talk right already, child." The stuttering clearly annoyed him. Tails rubbed his head as he gulped, trying to calm himself.

"T-there is s-something in tha-that r-room," Tails pointed at the room in front of him and Shadow. Sonic turned around to look at the room, leaving his post in front. Bad move. Right when he left his gaze from the room in front of him, footsteps were heard from that room. Sonic's ears twitched and immediately turned around, all he saw was a shadow of a leg and a tail before it disappeared into the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled as he ran to the room. He looked inside, but there was nothing.

"Gyaah!" was heard echoing in the hallway.

"Shut it fox. It was only a little giggle." Shadow was heard and then an "ow" from the fox.

"A giggle? What do you mean, Shads?" Sonic asked, walking back at them in the hallway.

"We heard a little giggle right now when you ran into that room. Talking about that room, why did you run inside?" Shadow asked as he pointed at the room.

"I heard footsteps and then I saw a shadowy tail and leg. When I ran inside, I didn't see anything. Then I heard Tails yell." Sonic explained as he walked over to the young fox and patted his head. Tails looked up at him, as he rubbed his bump that Shadow make, and looked around hearing a shuffle near the next flight of stairs. He started to tremble again and pointed at the stairs.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked, seeing Tails pointing into the darkness. Shadow then decided to point the flashlight onto the direction that Tails was pointing at.

"It's the stairs. Did you hear something over there?" Shadow the detective deducted from the little clues, in which Tails nodded.

"I guess we know where we are going next," Shadow smirked, devilishly. He started to walk towards the stairs, knowing that he will be followed soon.

"Come on buddy." Sonic said as he pushed the stiff little fox, trying to stop his hedgehog friend from taking him to stairs, but he was too light therefore being easily taken by Sonic.

"Up we go to the next hall," Sonic cheered.

"And the last," Shadow added.

**{Mwuahahahahaha! One more level to go in this story. Yeah, it isn't as scary as I thought it will be but hey! it is humor! The next chapter will be the last so no more getting annoyed of more chapters. Well, please review because (sad music is entered into the background here) each time you review a unicorn is saved from a terrible fate of being made into glitter glue…(sad pictures of unicorns with sad faces and then a picture of Elmer's glue, the glue with the cow on it) All we need is your help and a small review to help a unicorn today. Thank you for your time.}**


	5. Chapter 5

**{ As I was taking the milk out today, I accidently dropped the peanut butter. Why the hell did my mom put it there? Who knows. So I picked it up and got up. Do not pick up something off the ground when the refrigerator door is open. You hit your head on the top part of the inside of the refrigerator. And it hurts! –Rubs head- well, whatever. Don't cry over spilled milk…I don't know if I could use that in this situation. Whatevz, here's the last part of **_**Fright Night out of Sight**_**! What will Shadow, Sonic, and Tails find in the last floor of Linda Vista? I probably butchered it by now (Linda Vista of course).}**

The steps of the two hedgehogs and the fox echoed through the hallway. Shadow beamed the light onto the hall. This time instead of the light glowing all the way to the next stairs, there was a big, old, dusty window.

"Seems pretty quiet compared to the last one," Shadow said as he walked around. All of the doors were opened this time, so he just looked inside some of them. Something then caught his eye in the second room to the left. Shadow took a closer look inside as he walked in. Sonic followed, noticing the ebony's curiosity, Tails walked right behind him.

"What did ya find, Shadow?" Sonic asked, he looked around as well. Shadow looked back and then beamed the flashlight to an object, a rocking chair. Tails looked around and there was a crib with some few blankets and old glass baby bottles. A breeze came in, making him shiver and Sonic as well.

"Must be a baby's room or a pregnant mother's room, huh?" Sonic said as he also noticed some medical devices all the way to the left wall. Shadow nodded his head as he walked towards the chair and pushed it lightly, making it rock. Tails shivered as he looked around, he had a bad feeling. Sonic started to look around; he as well felt something odd.

_Slam._ A door was heard closing, making all of them to turn around.

"P-please b-b-be t-the w-w-wind," Tails prayed as he got closer to his best friend, which was already walking towards the doorway. Sonic looked around, the last door on the right was now closed. Sonic looked back at Shadow, and pointed at the direction the room was. Shadow started to walk towards Sonic, so they can both investigate. Tails followed close behind. Before they left the room, Tails looked back inside, seeing that the rocking chair was still moving at the same pace it was going some few minutes ago. Frightened to practically death, Tails kept his mouth shut.

Sonic, Shadow, and Tails walked slowly towards the room, making sure that there weren't anything else in the other rooms. Before they reached the middle of the hall, Shadow felt something warm. Hoping it wasn't Tails peeing himself, he looked back. Though it wasn't Tails, it still made his eyes open wide. A little red and white orb was following them, coming from the direction from the room they just left. Tails saw Shadow's action and decided to turn around as well, instead of making his eyes open, it made his jaw open…and scream.

"Gaaaaah!" Tails screamed as he jumped on Sonic, which was still clueless of the situation.

"Watta? Tails? What are –"Sonic finally saw the orb. He decided to drop his buddy and hide behind his arch enemy.

"Where did that c-come from?" Sonic blurted out, Tails now hiding behind him.

"It's been following us since the room we entered." Shadow whispered to the other hedgehog. The orb started to float towards them ever so slowly. Sonic, finally showing fear, started to tremble. Tails was so scared that he almost fainted. Shadow stood his guard, trying to be the tough guy. The orb then started to go around them, around and around. The hedgehogs' and fox's eyes following its every move. Then it got even closer, especially to Tails. This was the last straw. Tails fainted right then and there. Now that its first victim was done, the orb started to go towards Sonic. Now this was Sonic's last straw. Sonic grabbed his unconscious friend and started to run down the hallway to the stairs.

"I'm Outta Here!" Sonic said as he went down the stairs.

"Y-you wimp!" Shadow blurted out. He looked at the orb. No, he glared at it. The orb sweat dropped and then started to disappeared.

"Yeah, I just made you my bit-"A random chao flew in and covered Shadow's dirty mouth. Shadow swatted it away and ignored it.

"Hmph. I'm not scared that easily," he lied. He was actually pretty scared when he first saw the orb.

_Slam!_ A door was opened. Shadow turned to the direction of the sound. The door that Sonic said that was closed was now open. Shadow looked sternly at it, thinking of either walking to it or just go the other way. Too bad, he took too long. A huge shadow came in front of the door. Shadow observed it, it was bigger than him. Way bigger. And it just got bigger and bigger. Shadow started to step back to run the other direction. The shadow now, slowly, walking towards the hallway. Shadow froze; if the shadow gets any further he would run. Too bad, he took too long again. A large hand grabbed his shoulder. This made Shadow jump and close his eyes.

"Get the hell away!" He yelled as he ran frontwards. Not seeing where he was going, he crashed into the big window at the end of the hallway. He started to fall when he noticed what he had done.

"Ah, Fu-"The chao flew onto Shadow again, covering his dirty, dirty mouth once more. When Shadow reached the ground, he started to run as fast as he could. The big shadow looked out of the window and started to laugh. Soon, even more laughter was heard from other people. Jet, Storm, Wave, Blaze, and Silver were rolling on the floor laughing there booties off. They were all in their costumes. Jet was a pirate with a pirate hat and boots and clothing just like the picture he has hanging in his room. Storm was the grim reaper with only a black robe as his costume. Wave was a belly dancer, with dark purple dancer jeans with many jewels on it, a tube top, also with jewels, her bandana now covered with jewels as well and also a dark purple. Blaze as knight, with a brown medieval skirt and a black top that looked like metal, and a pretend sword on her side. Silver was in a Link costume, green tunic/shirt, green bottoms, and the ever so epic, green hat.

"Did you see how fast Shadow ran!" Jet said, still laughing, tears forming in his eyes.

"And I thought Sonic was the fastest in the world!" Wave added, also almost tearing up.

"That was funny!" Storm said as he had his hand on his stomach, it hurt because of so much laughing.

"That was real smart on using my telekinesis to move the objects, Jet." Silver said as he wiped away a tear.

"And my pyro kinesis to make yourself bigger and to make 'orbs'" Blaze commented.

"Psht! Whatever! It was my idea to make the wheel chair to be remote controlled. Knuckles face was priceless." Wave started to laugh again.

"I helped too, boss!" Storm started, as he jumped up and down some. "I scared Shadow by putting my hand on his shoulder."

"Though I did get somewhat scared when Sonic almost found me out. If he didn't scare me when he yelled my name when he entered the room, I probably wouldn't have gotten scared and jumped to the ceiling." Blaze explained as she scratched her cheek.

"And when Blaze and I tried getting Tails. Couldn't get any better! After this, Ima so mock Tails." Wave imagined herself in a heroic pose as Tails shivered in the corner.

"Hooray for blackmail!" Jet said as he fist pumped.

"This had to be the best Halloween ever!" Silver said with a grin.

"Yeah!"

"Yup"

"Totally"

"Sure is"

"This was fun."

Everyone turned around to the direction of the others. They all looked confused at each other. Both Blaze and Wave started to count all the people in the group. _Five._ Then all the responses they heard including Silver's comment before. _Six. _They all looked around and found the answer. There, next to Storm, stood a young bulldog in urban clothes. Nothing seemed different with him, except that you could see right through him. The gang all looked at each other, one by one. And then they looked at the bulldog again. Then they all turned white, one by one. The first to scream was Silver and then followed by Jet, Storm, Blaze and lastly, Wave. The Babylon Rouges and the futuristic couple ran into the room they were in. They all reached for their extreme gear and flew out of the window that Shadow shattered. The bulldog just watched them as they flew away.

"Was it something I said?" The young bulldog asked himself before he vanished.

**{ Say what? That is the end? You bet it is! So how did you guys like it? Review pweaze! Yes, this was the ending I intended since I first thought of this story so yeah! Lol I'm so bad at describing the Babylon Rouges' costumes. Sorry about that. And before I leave…:**

**Sonic: From all of us in this awesome fanfic.**

**Shadow: It's horrible…**

**Amy: -hits Shadow with piko piko hammer- ignore him.**

**Vanilla: Be safe when you go out trick or treating.**

**Vector: Take a flashlight with you. It might be a school night, but it will still be dark.**

**Knuckles: Always check your candy. Make sure the wrapper isn't open. If it is, don't eat it. It might have opium in them.**

**Tails: who would waste opium in that when you can put it on-**

**Blaze: -slaps him on the head- Don't give them ideas.**

**Silver: If they don't give you treats, just go to the next house. Be a good trick o-**

**Jet: Lies! TP their house and demand candy!**

**Storm: Candy! Candy! Candy!**

**Wave: -facepalm-**

**Cream and Charmy: Don't forget to use the buddy system!**

**Rouge: That's right, Knuckies. We got to be close.**

**Knuckles: Get away bat girl!**

**Sonic: and just don't forget to…**

**Everyone: Have a Happy Halloween! –waves goodbye at you guys, except for Shadow who is still unconscious.- }**


End file.
